Relating to beverage delivery, familiar to all are the soda fountains and other installations which mix water with juice or concentrate, and likewise sometimes provide carbonation, this for supplying individual customers. An entirely different problem is presented for high volume usage. This is to say, the present invention is directed toward the need of providing beverages in large volumes to institutions such as hospitals, correctional facilities, government offices, military bases, and so forth, this wherein small containers or even multiple-gallon containers are really not practical for supplying beverages in substantial volumes at one or more particular locations. The present invention is directed toward supplying a unit wherein large volumetric flows of base liquid such as water is utilized with the appropriate valves and also with pumps, either individually functioning or connected in tandem or parallel, for supplying extracts, concentrates, juices, syrups and the like to the multiple-inlet junction of the unit accommodating water flow.
No art is known, patent or otherwise, which teaches the concept of high-volume systems and units for supplying beverages to large installations in the manner provided by this invention.